A Night of No Regret
by Mrs Trunks Brief
Summary: They didn't care that they had partners. They just weren't satisfied with how it was going for them. They were, however, able to satisfy each other. And it would be a night of no regret. Vegeta/Videl one-shot. Rated M for a sex.


**AN: okay so new is a new fic with my new found favorite pairing. Vegeta/Videl. Don't like, don't read. This is a human AU.**

 **If y'all like it, I'll make a story based around this one shot explaining how they got to this point and the events after and third consequences. Yes, I have a major twist that I think might surprise y'all and I really hope y'all like this so I can write it.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Update: it's a few hours later and I'm reading through this one shot and I'm realizing that I wasn't doing so good on it lmao. Forgive my errors. I have found my way.**

* * *

"You are gone all the time now!" Bulma Briefs screamed at her husband, angry that he was stuffing his training bag with his training weights and clothes.

Vegeta just grunted. The woman was getting on his last nerve and he had to bite his tongue to not say anything to further piss her off. She didn't know and he preferred that she didn't know why he was gone more than he usually was. His mind wandered to the raven haired woman that he was really just sneaking out to see.

"-and you aren't even listening to me!" The blue haired woman's voice cracked.

Vegeta looked up at his wife. A couple of tears were running down her face. A twinge of guilt hit him, but he quickly blew it away. This woman was almost insufferable as his dad was. And he couldn't take it. The constant yelling, the constant fighting. He just couldn't take it.

Another twinge of guilt hit him for a second as he knew he was making up excuses to not make him feel bad that he was cheating on his wife with a student at his martial arts place he owned. He shook it off a second later as his wife continued to yell at him.

"I would really love it if you would pay more attention to Trunks than you do to me or your stupid company! He misses you! Why won't you listen to me?" Bulma cried out, her face now covered by tears.

He was ready to leave now. He zipped up his bag and made a beeline towards the door, turning slightly just to speak to his wife. "You talk to much." And he continued out the door, straight to his car. His heart thudded, as he realized that this was the night that he was going to make a move on his student.

It excited him because Lord knows his wife hadn't indulged him in any of these activities in forever. He sped to his dojo.

* * *

Videl waited in the darkened room, growing more impatient by the moment. She was also a little bit flustered, as she knew tonight was the night she was going to finally have sex with him. Her teacher. She was also excited about the fact that Gohan didn't know what she was doing behind his back.

She twiddled her thumbs as she became lost in thought. Yes, Gohan was a nice guy and all, but he was boring in the bed and he was off studying all the time. She was always left to play with herself. She had an ever growing collection of sex toys. She gave a tiny laugh at that. They have gotten her off more times than Gohan ever had.

Her concentration was broken by a pair of strong arms wrapping her up from behind. She gave a Yelp and tried to break away.

"Videl, it's me."

She instantly relaxed as her mentors voice cascaded over her like a warm water freshly out of the faucet. She leaned into his strong embrace and sighed a breath of relief. That didn't last long though, because as soon as she could relax, she was turned on. The air turned thick and her heart started beating faster. She slowly turned around in his arms, winding her arms around his neck, bringing him down for a kiss.

The kiss was deepened by Vegeta as he started to get into it. Her lips were soft and warm, moving against his like a river moving lazily down it's course. It was a stark contrast to how his wife's lips moved against his.

He let his hands roam down her body, groping her firm ass. He slapped it once and let his hands start roaming again. He loved the jump of surprise that she gave when his hand made contact against her. He curled his hands around her hair and pulled her head back, exposing her milky neck to him. He let her lips go and latched on to the smooth skin that invited him in.

She squirmed against him, her fingers digging deliciously into his broad shoulders. Her breaths came out in puffs as she got more turned on. The way he nibbled on her neck, the way he kissed it was just plain bliss. He was a master at it. So different than how Gohan did it. It was always uncomfortable with him. She stretched her neck out, allowing Vegeta more access to it.

He gladly accepted as he nibbled her ear. He felt her shiver as he did so. He trailed kisses down her neck and onto her collar bone, lifting a hand to pull down her shirt, granting him access to more of her collar bone. He kissed to the middle of her neck before trailing back up her neck. The raven haired mans cock was already rock hard as he elicited moans out of her. It was a beautiful symphony to his ears.

Videl wanted him to move elsewhere. She wanted this to move faster. Yes, she was loving all of this attention but she had been dick deprived for too long. She needed it like she needed air to breathe. Pulling back slightly, she started pulling off her shirt and unhooking her bra. She let both articles of clothing fall to the floor in a hurry.

Vegeta's eyes couldn't get enough of her. He eyed her hungrily, her nipples erect and goose bumps forming as the air hit her exposed breasts. She was about to pull down her pants when he took her by the waist and pulled her back towards him, instantly latching his mouth on her right nipple, earning another moan. He gave it lavish attention, licking and nipping it, while playing with the other nipple with his other hand.

Videl was loving every minute of attention she was getting from Vegeta. She hadn't had this attention in a long time. She craved it like she craved him. "Please, master, can you just fuck me?"

That made Vegeta go crazy. All of a sudden, they were pulling their clothes off and shedding them on to the floor. In the next moment, he grabbed her ass with both hands, picked her up and slammed her against the wall and kissed her with passion and need. His hard member pressed against her stomach.

Her core was beating for him. She was wet and wanted him. She let herself kiss his neck as he aligned himself with her center and entered her. She yelled as his size surprised her. She had to get accommodated to his size. He was at least two inches bigger than Gohan.

"I'm gonna fuck you better than any man has ever fucked you." Vegeta growled, making sure to make direct eye contact before sliding out of her. She was really wet and that turned him on even more. He let his dick pump in and out of her, taking in all the sounds she made.

He was wonderful and made her feel good. This was the stuff she always needed but never got, even from her collection of high tech sex toys. He hit her spot everytime he went back in. "Yes Vegeta, faster! Harder, more!"

Vegeta pumped into her with both deep and shallow thrusts, losing control of himself as he did so. Her head slightly banged against the wall and they both didn't mind it. The sound of their sex reverberated around the big room, her pleads mixing in with his grunts.

She felt damn good. "So tight." And so good. He thought, going in for a deep stroke. He could see her eyes roll to the back of her head as she screamed out his name, her insides beating around him as she came. He kept going, pumping in and out of her, loving how she became more tight as she came.

Once she came down from her release, he was changing positions. They were on the ground next, her on all fours, him pushing himself back into her without warning. She was still ready for more and was glad he could go for round two. He hadn't even finished!

This angle gave him more access and he went deeper, and she loved it. He loved it. It made them feel good. He pounded into her as he slapped her bare ass, Videl screaming out a yes. He took that as a sign to keep doing it. Vegeta loved him some kinky women. A thought entered his mind and he smiled maliciously as he took one of his hands and grabbed her long black hair, pulling it back, her head following suit.

Her little pink tongue poked out of her mouth, as did more screams of ecstasy. She loved this. This is what Gohan would never do to her but she always begged him to try. He just wasn't into that stuff.

Vegeta slapped her ass again, everything that was going on making him start to feel his own release. He had to get her off first before she did. So he slowed down his thrusts, slapping her ass again. He then took his forefinger and thumb and started thumbing her clit. That really got her going.

Pretty soon, her insides squeazed around him as she came again. As her sweet release hit her again, her insides milked his release. He groaned as he thrust in and out of her a few more times before he was fully finished blowing his load into her.

They both slumped down onto the ground, tired and satisfied from their lovemaking. They both hadn't felt this way in a long time and it felt amazing. The air around the gym started cooling them down now that they weren't moving and the slight wondering felt good on their skin.

"Vegeta?" Videl spoke, breaking the silence. He only grunted, and she took it as a sign to continue. "thank you... That felt really amazing."

He couldn't agree more. He only kissed her head softly as he started gathering his clothes. He was damn sure he didn't want to leave her or love but he did have to get home. He had to face his wife so that they wouldn't argue in front of Trunks again. He slowly got up and started getting dressed.

Videl followed his lead, knowing that she better get home soon. Gohan was gonna be home in two hours and she needed to be asleep. Which she would have no problem doing after this. She smiled to herself as she got dressed too.

Once done, they both walked side by side in silence, holding hands until they got to their cars. She turned to look at her teacher and now lover. "Will we be able to do this again?" The question was asked before she could stop herself.

He had to at least act nonchalant about it. He couldn't let her know that he was falling in love with her and that he didn't care that he had a wife and two kids. So he waited a moment before answering. In that time, he unlocked his car and turned towards her again.

"Yes, there will be. Just not soon. I'll see you Monday." He told her, opening up her car door, letting her enter before pecking her on the lips and closing the door. He then got into his car, taking no time to leave the parking lot, heading home to an angry wife.

Videl only sat in her car for a couple of minutes, composing herself before she drove home. Her heart pounded in her chest. She loved that he said that they would have sex again. Yes, a little disappointed that it could happen as soon as she wanted but she had to take what she could get. She started up her car and made the journey home.

* * *

 **AN: I really enjoyed writing this. It came to me as I was writing it. Hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I did, too. Maybe leave me a review? I would love to make this a story.**


End file.
